Missing You
by Jules Heart
Summary: ONESHOT:She had been his everything. He lived for her and only her.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story._

_**Author's Note:** I was bored and none of my fic's have been calling to me as of late and that annoys me. And well I needed a little fluff. Sorry that is what this story is Fluff and a one shot never did a one shot before.

* * *

_

He missed her.

He missed the smell of her hair, the warmth of her body, the sound of her voice, but mostly he just missed being able to touch her.

She had been his for a year, all his. No one had been able to make sense of their relationship, he was considered as a risk taker and weirdo while she was the beauty that took pity on him, and saw through all the walls he had put up after the relationship with his ex-girlfriend had ended.

She had been there for him ever since the night of his breakup, four years ago today, at first as his confidant, then as his best friend and finally as his lover. She became his everything, she never judged him like his other friends did, and she never forgot about him like his brother did, she was just his everything for a short while.

He lived, breathed and pretty functioned because of her. He may have giving up on wrestling years ago if it hadn't been for her.

Maybe that should have been that should have been his first warning sign. His life revolved around her needs, her wants, but it came to his attention that her needs and wants were for him. She had told him before they had become intimate with one another that she never wanted another man dependant on her. She had already had that and she never wanted that kind of relationship again.

When she had first starting pulling away from him he had thought nothing of it at first, but when she had started rooming with Amy more often then she use to he had been concerned. He will never be able to forget the argument that had ended their relationship. It seemed to have become etched into his mind, every word. It had been after he had found out from his brother that she planned on rooming with Amy after the next event, the third time this month. He remembered waiting for her in their room, or his room as it seemed.

It had been at least around midnight when she came into the room, he hadn't turned on any of the lights, and he could barely make out her figure in the darkness. He spoke up when he noticed that she had started to get her things together.

"So you were planning on just leaving. You weren't even going to say good-bye."

"God, Jeff you scared me." She muttered as she walked over to the lamp and snapped it on, "Why are you sitting on the dark?"

He ignored her question as he stood up slowly. "Answer me, you weren't even going to say good-bye."

She sighed softly as she wrapped he hands around her self. "Jeff I just thought it be better this way."

"You think you leaving me is the best thing. God don't you seen I need you. Your everything to me."

"Jeff, please."

"No, I can't do this I gave you everything, everything. What did I do to make you want to leave me? Please tell me and I'll make it better. I'll fix it, just don't leave me I can't live without you.

"Jeff this is why." She finally cried. "You are not you anymore, you're a shell. You use to be so full of live and now, your just going through the motions. I can't be the only reason you're here. I can't be everything. It's not healthy Jeff and it is hurting both of us, I do love you." She put a finer to his mouth when he started open it. "I love you so much. But I have to let you go." Tears fell from her hazel eyes as she pulled away from him.

He had stood there as she had gotten her things, and when she walked out of the door, and hours after that.

Trish Stratus had left him and Jeff Hardy was nothing again.

Weeks went by and he only saw her twice, he refused to speak to Matt or Amy about her. He refused to speak to anyone. He had left the WWE three weeks after their break up. What had been the point of showing up when the only reason he did wrestle was for her anyway.

He had shut himself off from the world; he had even contemplated taking his own life more then once. Who was he without her, but then it seemed to hit him all at once. Who was he really; he had always labeled himself, as Gilbert's son, Matt's little brother and finally Trish's boyfriend. He never really been Jeff Hardy, Trish had been right he was a shell.

It had taken him one year to find out who exactly he was, and when he did he never felt more alive.

So here he was standing outside of the arena, the first one he had stepped into in after a year and a half. He was back doing what he loved, not many people knew he was back tonight. He wanted it this way and Vince understood. Only Matt and Amy knew and they didn't even know he was going to debut himself tonight.

It had been set up that Kane would be decimating his brother and his girlfriend, but they didn't know that they would be receiving some help tonight.

When his music hit he thought he never hear a crowd as loud before and the shock on Matt's face was enough to make Jeff smile as he flew into the ring.

When he returned to the backstage area with Matt's arm around him and Amy smiling they were greeting with an on-slaught of faces, but none of whom he wanted to see. He nodded as Chris Jericho smacked his back and when Jay Reso mussed his hair. But his he never really stopped looking for her. When she didn't show up he sighed, it had been a year and a half, maybe she didn't love him like he loved her. He finally said his good-byes and he retreated from the mob of people, everyone seemed happy to see him back, even Hunter had greeted him.

Things had changed though, old faces were gone, new ones were around every corner. But he still felt good, and with a smile he opened his lockeroom door, and was met with the sight of a small blonde with wide hazel eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey." He said as he shut the door, his eyes drinking in the sight of her, she looked beautiful, a little tired but still as beautiful as the first day he saw her.

"I didn't know you were coming back."

"I wanted it to be a surprise, for everyone Matt didn't even know I was coming back tonight."

"You look great." Trish whispered.

"I feel great, you were right Trish. I had become a shell. Thank you for making me realize that if I stayed with you I would have ended up hurting both of us."

"Your welcome." She whispered again as her eyes filled with unshed tears. "It was hard leaving you, I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you more for what you did for me."

"I missed you so much." She said brokenly as a tear fell.

"I missed you too." He replied and nearly cried himself as she flew into his arms, she fit perfectly into them and he nearly pinched himself. He felt fulfilled everything was right.

He use to live only for her, but now he wanted to live for himself.

* * *

**_Jules_**


End file.
